Leafstar/PR
Personality :Leafstar is welcoming, adaptable, open-minded, fair and honorable. Leafstar's page on the website She is deeply loyal to SkyClan, and tries to be the best leader she can be. Relationships Billystorm :Billystorm is Leafstar’s mate, and is a comfort to her when she is having trouble as leader. He gives her advice and is always a calming presence. Leafstar is grateful to him for being there for her, and knows that he wants the best for his Clan. When Billystorm dies in the journey to try and find ThunderClan, she is devastated and wracked with grief. Firefern, Stormheart, and Harrybrook :Leafstar loves her kits and wants to keep them safe. She names each of them after a cat that helped her and SkyClan; Firefern after Firestar; Stormheart after Sandstorm’s suffix; and Harrybrook after Sol’s name when Leafstar first met him. She mourns for Firefern and Stormheart when they die, and is dismayed when Harrybrook follows Echosong away from the rest of the SkyClan cats. Echosong :Leafstar and her medicine cat are good friends. Echosong is always there to comfort and talk with Leafstar, and is often encouraging Leafstar to rest and take a break when she is becoming stressed as SkyClan’s leader. They go on hunts and walks together, and Echosong always calms and supports Leafstar during their talks. When Echosong leaves the rest of SkyClan to look for ‘the spark that remains’, Leafstar is confused and distraught to see her friend and medicine cat leave her. She is very glad to see Echosong when the latter returns. Sharpclaw :Leafstar and her deputy have differing opinions. Sharpclaw often challenges Leafstar’s decisions, and at first, this frustrates Leafstar. However, she soon realizes that Sharpclaw is a loyal SkyClan cat, and that he was just pushing her to be a better leader. Leafstar mourns for her loyal deputy when he is killed, and misses his presence by her side. Firestar and Sandstorm :When Firestar and Sandstorm come to the gorge to rebuild SkyClan, Leafstar is one of the first to join the slowly growing Clan. She proves herself to be one of the warriors to show the most understanding, compassion, and respect of the warrior code and the Clan way of life. Leafstar is shocked to be chosen by StarClan as SkyClan’s new leader, and at first, doesn’t know if she can do it. But Firestar convinces her that she’ll make a great leader, and Leafstar receives her nine lives and is made leader. After Firestar and Sandstorm leave, Leafstar remembers all they have done for SkyClan, and makes sure that any new kits in SkyClan and any new cats to join the Clan learn of Firestar and Sandstorm’s legacy. She names two of her kits, Firefern and Stormheart, after them, and gives Bouncepaw the warrior name of Bouncefire to honor Firestar. Hawkwing : Sol :Leafstar first meets Sol as a kittypet named Harry, when she and her kits are captured by his elderly Twoleg. Harry seems intrigued about Clan life, and Leafstar tells him all about the honors of being a warrior. When Leafstar is rescued by her Clanmates, Harry asks to join SkyClan, and reveals that his real name is Sol. Leafstar happily agrees to take him in, but he soon proves himself to be unfit for being a warrior. He doesn’t seem to have any natural skills at all, and he gives up easily. He uses underhand tactics for hunting, such as stealing from foxes, and many cats in SkyClan think he is hopeless. One night, at a Gathering, Sol tells Leafstar that he is ready to become a warrior. Leafstar gently tells him that it is neither the time nor place for that, and Sol becomes enraged and runs away. Leafstar decides to take Sol’s training into her own hands. She gives him one-on-one lessons, and he actually seems to improve a little bit. However, Sol, full of resentment for not being made a warrior and never being noticed, steals Leafstar’s kits so that he can pretend to find them and be taken seriously. Leafstar discovers him with the kits, and tells Sol that he has no understanding of the warrior code and only cares for himself. She banishes him from SkyClan, and Sol swears revenge on all the Clans. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages